Miradas en el horizonte
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: - Nunca antes había visto una puesta de sol con una chica sin besarla- dijo mirando al horizonte. / - ¿Y qué es lo que te impide seguir tu patrón?- le dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa. / - Supongo que nada...- dijo él acercándose a su compañera.


_Holaaa! Bueno, es mi primera historia NnoitraxNell que escribo... Lo he escrito solo porque a una amiga mía le gusta y este fanfic va dedicado a ella, por su cumple._

_FELICIDADEEES AMMALIAAAAAAAA!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach no es mío... La historia es una mini adaptación de una escena de una serie de televisión... pero a mi manera n.n_

**_0o... Bleach ...o0_**

**_Miradas en el horizonte_**

La mañana había amanecido nublada, amenazando con lluvia. El hospital estaba abarrotado de gente, pese al mal tiempo, que se encaminaba a consultas externas, pero en la zona de urgencias había muchísima más gente.

Nell era una de los muchos médicos que atendían a los heridos que llegaban del accidente de esa noche: una carrera ilegal. A cada minuto, llegaban decenas de accidentados con heridas graves. Los boxes estaban llenos, en los pasillos habían múltiples camillas con heridos, y cortinas estaba abarrotada.*

Nell caminaba apresuradamente hacia el quirófano número tres. Tenía una paciente a la que operar. Ella solo era una víctima inocente que fue atropellada por una de las motos de la carrera. Nell miró el informe: tenía cuatro costillas rotas, y una de ellas le había perforado el pulmón. Si no la operaba ahora, moriría.

Nell entró en quirófano, se desinfectó las manos y se dispuso a abrir. Ella era una de la mejores doctoras del hospital. Con veintisiete años de edad, Nelliel tu Odelschwanck trabajaba en el Hospital de Hueco Mundo. Era una chica de estatura media, con una melena que le llegaba hasta media espalda, de color verde. Poseía unos preciosos ojos pardos y una marca roja que pasaba por el puente de su nariz, cruzando su rostro de lado a lado.

Miró hacia la mesa de operaciones y suspiró. Se acercó a ella y pidió el bisturí.

_... NYAN ... NYAN ... NYAN ... _

Un doctor caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de urgencias. Tenía que llamar al familiar de uno de los motoristas de la carrera, y avisarle de que había muerto. Su largo pelo negro se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Tenía unos ojos violetas (aunque uno tapado por un parche) y una amplia sonrisa llena de crueldad y sadismo. Nadie sabía cómo había llegado a ser médico poseyendo esa sonrisa.

Llegó a su destino y se encontró con la persona a la que buscaba. Estaba cabizbaja, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

- ¿Son ustedes los familiares del señor Renji Abarai?- preguntó con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

- S-sí- respondió una chica de baja estatura y morena.

- Pues temo decirle que el señor Abarai ha muerto.

- No...- susurró Rukia entre lágrimas-. No...

Tatsuki solo lloraba en silencio. Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, ahora esperaba no perder al otro.

- Ahora vendrá un compañero a hablar con ustedes.

Tatsuki asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Nnoitra se dirigió hacia la recepción. Allí, encontró a la recepcionista, una chica rubia, de piel morena y ojos de un color azul turquesa.

- Halibel, dile a Szayel que hable con los familiares de este paciente.

La chica levantó la cabeza, lo miró y volvió su vista al papel que tenía entre sus manos.

- Hazlo tú.

- Yo no soy la recepcionista- dijo Nnoitra con su sonrisa característica.

Halibel le mando una mirada llena de desprecio y cogió el teléfono, marcando un número. Nnoitra se dispuso a dirigirse a la cafetería, pero las voces de sus compañeros se interpusieron entre él y su café de las mañanas. Se dirigió hacia la camilla y cogió el informe. Escuchó atentamente cada uno de los pasos que habían hecho los de la ambulancia. Tendría que entrar a quirófano.

Nnoitra Gilga era un médico "novato", por así decirlo. Era relativamente nuevo en ese hospital, pero aun así era uno de los mejores. Aunque siempre mostraba esa sonrisa sádica, en el ámbito profesional cambiaba radicalmente, se transformaba en una persona diferente. Su sonrisa desaparecía y en su rostro tomaba protagonismo un cara de sabio.

_... NYAN ... NYAN ... NYAN ... _

La operación no había salido bien. La paciente había tenido una hemorragia imposible de parar, y al final lo que se paró fue su corazón. Nell caminó hacia la sala de espera, y visualizó al acompañante de la fallecida. Sería difícil hablar con él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ... Sé que es una decisión difícil, pero se pueden salvar muchas vidas si dona los órganos de su esposa...- esto siempre era un mal trago. ¿Cómo se le podía preguntar a la gente si quería donar los órganos de su familiar recién fallecido? Para Nell era una crueldad, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, miles de personas también podrían morir al no recibir un trasplante a tiempo.

- ¡Nelliel tu Odelschwanck!- dijo en voz un tanto alta para un hospital un médico de pelo rojo descolorido y gafas-. ¡Sabes bien que ese es MI trabajo!

- Lo siento, pero estabas ocupado con otro paciente, ¿o me equivoco, Grantz?

- ¡Ah! Olvídalo.

Szayel apartó a Nell y empezó a hablar con el familiar de la chica. Nell hizo un puchero y se fue a la cafetería, necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína.

Al llegar, se encontró con su mejor amigo, Grimmjow. Él estaba sentado, cabizbajo, con una taza de capuccino en sus manos.

- Buenos días, pantera- dijo Nell con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos cuando el karma te tiene preparadas muchas malas jugadas?

- ¿Pacientes?

- Sí, hoy ya llevo tres muertos. No quiero coger ninguno más, por si acaso- dijo Grimmjow mirando el reloj-. Tres muertos en tres horas...

Nell puso su mano encima del hombro de su compañero. Sabía que a Grimmjow le gustaba pelear y hacer daño a sus oponentes, pero no tenía ni idea de su actitud cuando se le morían los pacientes. Grimmjow la miró de reojo y vio su cara preocupada. Era normal, nunca antes se había puesto así frente a ella. Trató de sonreír, pero en su lugar le salió una mueca graciosa.

Nell dejó escapar una pequeña risita al ver la cara de su amigo. Grimmjow solo sonrió ante la reacción de su compañera.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, sentándose frente a ellos.

- Nada- dijeron Nell y Grimmjow a la vez.

Ulquiorra los miraba sin sentimiento alguno en la cara. Bebió un poco de su té y cerró los ojos.

- A mí también se me ha muerto un paciente.

Nell y Grimmjow lo miraron sin entender. A ellos también se le habían muerto, pero...

- Nunca se me había muerto ninguno- dijo Ulquiorra aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Para todo hay una primera vez, Ulquiorra- dijo una voz detrás de Nell y Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Nnoitra tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre otra vez en la cara.

- ¿Tantos se te han muerto?- preguntó neutro.

- Ya van dos hoy- respondió como si nada Nnoitra.

- ¡Jah! Yo ya llevo tres- le dijo Grimmjow a Nnoitra, levantándose y quedando frente a él.

Nnoitra solo lo miraba sádicamente. Grimmjow miró a Nell y le mandó una mirada de despedida. Nell asintió ante la mirada de su compañero.

-_ "Doctor Cifer, lo necesitan en quirófano"- _se oyó por los altavoces del hospital. Ulquiorra solo se levantó y se fue.

- Vaya modales- comentó sarcásticamente Nnoitra.

- Sabes que siempre es así- dijo Nell levantándose-. ¿Quieres un café?

Nnoitra solo se sentó e hizo un ruido extraño, dándole a entender a la chica que era una respuesta afirmativa. Nell preparó una cafetera y, cuando el café estuvo listo, le dio una taza a Nnoitra.

- Así que dos, ¿eh?

- Sí- respondió el chico, dándole un sorbo a su café. Oh Kami. Cómo amaba el café de las mañanas-. ¿Y tú?

- Una, supongo que de momento.

- ¿Supones?- Nnoitra alzó una ceja-. ¿Piensas dejar morir a más gente?

- ¡No los dejo morir!- alzó la voz-. ¿Crees que no cambiaría eso?

Nnoitra solo la miraba en silencio. Dio un último sorbo a su bebida a base de cafeína y se levantó.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Nell solo asintió y continuó bebiendo su café. Cuando lo acabó, fue directa a la entrada de urgencias, seguro allí había pacientes que atender.

_... NYAN ... NYAN ... NYAN ... _

Grimmjow estaba frente a la sala de espera. Tenía que avisar a los familiares de un paciente. Al menos este no se le había muerto. Entró y leyó el nombre:

- ¿Familiares de Ichigo Kurosaki?- preguntó levantando la cabeza.

Tatsuki y Rukia levantaron la cabeza.

- Somos nosotras- dijo Rukia débilmente.

Grimmjow se acercó a ellas con semblante serio, cosa que hizo que las chicas se estremecieran.

- El señor Kurosaki ha sufrido lesiones graves, necesitará hacer unas sesiones de rehabilitación, pero está fuera de peligro.

- ¡Gracias a Kami!- exclamaron Rukia y Tatsuki a la vez.

- Si lo desean, pueden verle.

Tatsuki y Rukia siguieron por los pasillos del hospital a Grimmjow. Este se paró frente a la habitación número quince y se giró hacia ellas.

- Está débil, procuren que no se esfuerce.

Las chicas asintieron y entraron. Allí se encontraba Ichigo tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

- Luego vendrá una doctora para limpiarle las heridas- susurró Grimmjow, cerrando la puerta.

Rukia se acercó lentamente a Ichigo y le cogió la mano. Este solo frunció un poco el ceño y abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Rukia...-susurró débilmente.

- Sshh- murmuró Rukia poniendo un dedo en los labios del chico-. No te esfuerces.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó Ichigo en un susurro al ver los caminos de lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Rukia.

- Es que...

- Ichigo- interrumpió Tatsuki.

- Tatsuki... ¿qué hacéis las dos aquí? ¿Y Renji? ¿Dónde está?

Los ojos de Rukia volvieron a aguarse, los cerró y agachó la cabeza. Tatsuki también empezó a llorar en silencio.

- ¿Chicas?

- R-Renji ha...-susurró Rukia-... ha m-muerto...

- ¿Q-qué?- dijo Ichigo abriendo los ojos como platos.

El ruido de toques en la puerta no obtuvo la atención de ninguno de los jóvenes. Por ella entró una doctora de cabellera verde.

- Buenos días- dijo Nell, al cerrar la puerta. Al observar la escena frente a sus ojos, su rostro se entristeció-. ¿Han perdido a un amigo, verdad?

Las chicas asintieron lentamente, mientras Ichigo aun no podía creerlo. Nell se acercó a él y leyó el informe:

- ¿Itzigo Kurosaki?

- S-sí- respondió en un susurro.

- Soy Nell, vengo a limpiarte la herida.

Ichigo asintió lentamente y Nell se puso a hacer su trabajo. Al acabar se despidió y, antes de salir por la puerta, se giró hacia ellos:

- Lo lamento mucho- dicho esto, salió.

_... NYAN ... NYAN ... NYAN ... _

Nnoitra caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones de los internos. Ciertamente, a esa hora no tenía nada que hacer. Los demás heridos del accidente se los llevaron al hospital provincial. Miró el reloj: eran las seis de la tarde, faltaban dos horas para que acabase su turno.

Entró en la habitación número 34. Allí se encontró a una chica de pelo rojizo, sentada en la cama, con la maleta en el suelo. Al oír la puerta, la chica se giró.

- Buenas tardes, vengo a traerle el alta.

- ¡Ya era hora!- dijo la chica levantándose de un salto de la cama.

- Riruka, firme aquí- dijo Nnoitra tendiéndole el papel.

Riruka firmó en la casilla correspondiente, se despidió y salió "escopeteada".

Nnoitra se quedó solo en la habitación, mirando a la nada. Al cabo de un rato, salió.

_... NYAN ... NYAN ... NYAN ... _

Grimmjow caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, ya no aguantaba un segundo más allí metido. Había acabado su turno y quería llegar a su casa, pero ya. Al estar a punto de salir, una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Pantera!- dijo Nell, corriendo hacia él-. ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, ya ha acabado mi turno. Necesito llegar a casa.

- Bueno, pues te veo mañana- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Cuídate.

- Chao.

Nell vio como su mejor amigo salió por la puerta de urgencias. A ella le quedaba una hora de turno. Se encaminó hacia la azotea, solo allí podía pensar con claridad.

Subió por la escalera de incendios y llegó a su destino. Caminó hasta la barandilla y se apoyó en ella. Desde allí se podía observar una preciosa puesta de sol. Los rayos del astro se colaban por entre las nubes, formando sombras y dando forma a los cúmulos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Nell se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Nnoitra caminó hacia ella y se apoyó en la barandilla, a su lado. Miró al horizonte y se relajó en la misma posición.

- Pronto acabará tu turno, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí- respondió Nell correspondiendo al gesto-. Pero quería relajarme un rato aquí arriba.

- Igual que yo.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, mirando como poco a poco se ocultaba el sol, dejando finos rayos de luz.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca antes había visto una puesta de sol con una chica sin besarla- dijo mirando al horizonte.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te impide seguir tu patrón?- le dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que nada...- dijo él, acercándose a su compañera.

Nnoitra cogió a Nell de la cintura y acercó su cuerpo al suyo. Acercó lentamente sus rostros, hasta sentir el aliento del otro. Poco a poco, sus labios se fueron juntando, uniéndose en un beso intenso y apasionado.

**_0o... Bleach ...o0 _**

_* Boxes y cortinas son salas de urgencias en un hospital._

_¿Y? Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado. Y me lo decís en un review :3_

_Nos vemos n.n _


End file.
